Blog użytkownika:FunnyFranky/Podsumowanie UR 2016
W tym blogu zawrę podsumowanie tegorocznego UR, ogłoszę finalistów, a później zwycięzcę tegorocznej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Blog ten będzie edytowany. Ogłaszam oficjalnie, iż w finale tegorocznej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji udział wezmą: EkawekaDxC oraz Sebolaaa Oto tabela wyników (finaliści zaznaczeni zostali na czerwono): Rywalizacja w tegorocznej UR była zacięta. Do samego końca nie było wiadomo kto dostanie się do finału. Tożsamość zwycięzcy jest jeszcze bardziej niepewna. Jednak już niebawem dowiemy się kto taki otrzyma miano Złotego Użytkownika. Przyszedł bowiem czas na ogłoszenie 10 zadnia. Zadnie będzie klasyczne. Oto one. ---- Zadanie 10 W finałowym zadaniu macie za zadnie napisać opowiadanie pełnometrażowe, jednak kryteria, fabułę i co powinno zawierać opowiadanie ustala wam wasz przeciwnik. Tematykę opowiadania proszę podać mi na czacie do 20 czerwca. Treść waszych zadań opublikuję dopiero gdy będę miała obie tematyki, tak by każdy miał tyle samo czasu na wykonanie zadania. Zadanie dla EkawekaDxC Wymagania do zadania 10: *historia ta ma mieć miejsce w roku szkolnym 2015/2016 pomiędzy odcinkami 27-29 serii Szkoła z internatem; *w opowiadaniu ma być wielokrotnie poruszony wątek Moranici i Zoltana; *historia musi być napisana prozą; *w opowiadaniu muszą pojawić się następujące sceny: bójka, pocałunek, przyklejenie kogoś do deski klozetowej, cięta riposta Moranici, gra w statki na lekcji i piosenka śpiewana tylko i wyłącznie przez Buforda i Moranicę; *w opowiadaniu ma się pojawić dowolny cytat Andrzeja Dudy; *historia musi być śmieszna; *w opowiadaniu musi pojawić się tylko jedna wymyślona postać autorki historii. Zadanie dla Sebolaaa Witam w ostatnim zadaniu tegorocznego UR! Zadanie nie należy do najtrudniejszych, jednak z pewnością do oryginalniejszych. Oto one: Fineasz i Ferb mają 18 lat. Postanawiają więc zbudować ostatni wynalazek, który ma zakończyć "erę dzieciństwa". Jest to wehikuł czasu, jednak o wiele bardziej dopracowany niż poprzedni. Daje on swoim użytkownikom stroje epoki do której się przenoszą. Dodatkowo, znają język tamtejszych mieszkańców, dzięki czemu będą mogli bez przeszkód podróżować gdziekolwiek. Do wyboru masz trzy okresy czasowe: *1772 r. - I rozbiór Polski *622 - ucieczka Mahometa z Mekki do Medyny *30 I 1933 - utworzenie III Rzeszy Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję pierwszą: Nasi bohaterowie przenoszą się na teren dawnej I Rzeczpospolitej. Stanisław August Poniatowski ulega swojej kochance, Katarzynie II Carycy i sprzedaje Polskę zaborcom. Nasi bohaterowie muszą nie dopuścić do rozbiorów. Jedynym sposobem na to jest śmierć słabego króla i posadzenie na jego miejsce prawdziwego przywódcy. Buford i Loren zgodnie stwierdzają, że pomogłaby również śmierć pary Carskiej z Rosji. Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję drugą: Mahomet ucieka z Mekki do Medyny. Zaczyna głosić nową religię, Islam. Nasi bohaterowie zainspirowani atakami terrorystycznymi, które miały niedawno miejsce, postanawiają przerwać dalsze nauki fałszywego proroka. Mahomet jednak nie ma zamiaru ustąpić i zbiera coraz większe poparcie wśród miejscowej ludności. Powoli przestaje głosić pokojowe poglądy, a wzywa do mordu na niewiernych. Nasi bohaterowie postanawiają raz na zawsze położyć kres jego terroru. Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję trzecią: Hitler przejmuje władzę. Niemcy są zachwyceni jego poglądami i ideą Wielkich Niemiec. Świat bagatelizuje jednak problem rosnącej siły germańskiej, jednak nasi bohaterowie wiedzą jak to się skończy. Postanawiają unicestwić problem, zanim urośnie do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów. Niezależnie co wybierzesz, ich misje muszą się powieść. Gdy wracają do swoich czasów zastają nowy świat. Musisz opisać czy jest to według nich zmiana na lepsze, czy gorsze. Bohaterowie którzy muszą się pojawić: *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Amy Milton *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc Obowiązkowe cytaty: * "Czasem historia potrzebuje zmian." * "Nienawidzę. Po prostu nienawidzę ogórków!" * "Chwila... Ale co on tu robi?" * "Bycie niemcem to hańba, a nie przywilej" * "Gdzie jest Pepe?" * "Czy to jest biedronka?" * "Świat zrodził wielu debili. Ten jest największy" * "A gdzie w tym wszystkim Francja?" * "Putin przyjdzie i porządek zrobi!" * "A dzisiejszy show poprowadzi..." * "To tylko sen... To tylko sen..." * "A nie mówiłem, że będzie dobrze?" * "Umieranie ma swoje dobre strony" Inne wymagania: *Musi pojawić się piosenka zespołu Apocalyptia "Not Strong Enoutch" śpiewana po Polsku/Niemiecku/Arabsku *Moranica musi zostać wspomniana przez jedną z postaci historycznych *Jeden z głównych bohaterów musi zginąć *Musi pojawić się jedna z twoich nowych OC. Czyli taka, która jak dotąd nigdy wcześniej nie zadebiutowała. *Poza piosenką wymienioną wcześniej, musi pojawić się inna, napisana przez ciebie. Pamiętaj by była ona przeładowana smutkiem. *Izabela na samym początku, lub na samym końcu postanawia zmienić styl z różowego, na niebieski. *Musi pojawić się wątek Heinz'a i Pepe *Musi pojawić się wątek miłosny między postacią serialową, a OC. POWODZENIA! Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 20 lipca 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik odpada z rywalizacji. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 10". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (30p) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. ---- Zwycięzca zostanie opublikowany na tym blogu, więc zachęcam was do śledzenia go. (Blogu, nie zwycięzcy... Choć jak kto woli.) Zadanie 10 - wyniki Przyszedł czas na ogłoszenie wyników zadania 10. Zadanie EkawekaDxC PUNKTACJA: *zawarcie kryteriów (7/10p) - niespełnione zostały dwa kryteria: *#historia ta ma mieć miejsce w roku szkolnym 2015/2016 pomiędzy odcinkami 27-29 serii Szkoła z internatem; - świat w opowiadaniu jest inaczej przedstawiony. Wskazuje na to już pierwsze zdanie "Zadzwonił kolejny dzwonek w G-Techu." G-Tech tak naprawdę wybuchł w odcinku 25, a odbudowany został w 31, zatem niemożliwe jest, by zadzwonił w nim dzwonek - wskazuje to na inne miejsce akcji. Kolejnym dowodem jest cytat "Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się. W progu stała Stephanie, a na jej głowie widniała czapka kucharska." - skoro akcja dzieje się w G-Tech'u, niemożliwe jest, żeby Steph się tam pojawiła, ponieważ ona gotuje w innej szkole (w Dan School). Choć wciąż zastanawiam się nad ostatnią sceną, gdzie wszystko okazuje się snem Izabeli xD *#w opowiadaniu muszą pojawić się następujące sceny: bójka, pocałunek, przyklejenie kogoś do deski klozetowej, cięta riposta Moranici, gra w statki na lekcji i piosenka śpiewana tylko i wyłącznie przez Buforda i Moranicę; - w opowiadaniu nie występują: bójka ("Buford widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy swojego obiektu westchnień, postanowił jakoś ją rozweselić. Do tego celu wrzucił biednego Baljeet'a do kosza na śmieci." - to nie jest bójka xP), pocałunek, przyklejenie kogoś do deski klozetowej, cięta riposta Moranici, gra w statki na lekcji i piosenka śpiewana tylko i wyłącznie przez Buforda i Moranicę (zacznijmy od tego, że tam nie ma żadnej piosenki xD). Warunek w całości niespełniony. *jak wypadłeś na tle innych, czyli ocena organizatora (23/30p) - opowiadanie bardzo mi się spodobało. Było zabawne i wciągające, szkoda tylko, że takie krótkie. Dodatkowo zadanie które stworzyłaś dla przeciwnika było bardzo rozbudowane i świetnie rozplanowane. *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (6/10p) - sporo litrówek i inne. Tyle razy pisałam, żebyś sprawdzała po opublikowaniu. SUMA: 36 ŁĄCZNIE: 431 Zadanie Sebolaaa PUNKTACJA: *zawarcie kryteriów (9/10p) - Wszystkie cytaty i wątki zostały zawarte prawidłowo. Jedyne co się nie pojawiło, to wspomnienie o tym, że Fineasz i Ferb budowali wehikuł czasu, by zakończyć "erę dzieciństwa". *jak wypadłeś na tle innych, czyli ocena organizatora (17/30p) - opowiadanie nieźle ci wyszło, podobało mi się jednak nie tak jak Asi. Za to zadanie które stworzyłeś dla Asi było zwięzłe, jednak mało kreatywne. *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (9/10p) - drobne błędy. SUMA: 35 ŁĄCZNIE: 427 ---- W związku z powyższym zwycięzcą, a tym samym ZŁOTYM UŻYTKOWNIKIEM 2016 zostaje EkawekaDxC EkawekaDxC zgodnie z zasadami UR w nagrodę otrzyma, wyróżnienie na stronie głównej, złoty nick, tytuł "Zwycięzcy UR" i oczywiście - prowadzenie następnej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji! Zwyciężczyni serdecznie gratuluję w imieniu całego sztabu organizacyjnego (czyli w moim). Chcę tylko nadmienić, że poziom wszystkich uczestników był bardzo wyrównany i wyłonienie zwycięzcy do końca nie było oczywiste. Mam nadzieję, że podczas tegorocznej UR dobrze się bawiliście, a osoby chętne do wzięcia udziału w kolejnej edycji Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji niech zgłaszają się do Asi. Ode mnie to tyle. Dziękuję wszystkim za wzięcie udziału w grze i owocna współpracę. Powodzenia w kolejnych edycjach! ---- Na koniec chciałabym was prosić byście ocenili organizację tegorocznej UR, oraz w komentarzu pod blogiem wyrazili szczerą opinię na jej temat. Czego wam w niej brakowało, co pochwalacie, co uznajecie za niedopuszczalne. Co było dobre, a co złe. Może to się przydać przyszłym organizatorom, przy organizacji kolejnych Rywalizacji. Jak oceniacie przebieg i organizację Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji 2015/2016? ***** **** *** ** * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach